<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Soulstoned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925598">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned'>Soulstoned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Creation Zine, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Reunions, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith found out he was pregnant shortly after Shiro left for a long mission in a part of space where communication is difficult. How will Shiro react when he gets home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Creation; A Pregnant Keith Zine. You can find out more about the zine on twitter @PregKeithZine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith paces nervously around their apartment. Shiro will be home any minute now from a four month exploration mission just beyond the bounds of coalition territory. Normally after a separation this long, Keith would be at the hangar to greet Shiro the moment he lands, but some news is best shared in private.</p><p>Shiro had already been gone for two weeks when Keith found out he was pregnant. Due to the distance from the communication network, messages sent to the Atlas had to be kept short and could still take hours and sometimes days to get through. Keith decided to hold off and tell Shiro in person when they could have an actual conversation about it. He underestimated how obvious it would be by the time Shiro returned home. </p><p>He never even talked to Shiro about what he would want to do in the event of an accidental pregnancy. He knew it was something male Galra were capable of, but he's always taken so much after his human side that he assumed it wasn't a possibility for him. As much as he already loves his baby, Keith still can’t help but worry that he won’t know what to do once they arrive. He knows Shiro is great with kids, but what if he doesn’t want one?</p><p>Not long after Shiro left for his mission, Keith was asked to give a demonstration at the Galaxy Garrison for a new flight simulator that mimics the controls of a galra fighter. It was going fine at first, but after a few too many spins and quick maneuvers in the virtual asteroid field, the nausea he had been fighting on and off for days came back with a vengeance. He crashed the simulator and barely made it outside before he threw up on the ground in front of everyone.</p><p>Nothing that happens at the Garrison gets by Pidge for long, so within an hour she was dragging him to the infirmary against his will, insisting that anything that could make him wreck a flight sim must be serious. When the human doctors at the garrison brushed him off as probably just having a virus, Keith tried not to gloat. He agreed to follow up with his regular doctor if he still felt sick in a few days, but he never expected to actually have to do it.</p><p>After a few days he was feeling worse than ever. It was the strangest thing. He never gets sick, he has his galra immune system to thank for that. The closest thing he has to a regular doctor is the Blade doctor on Daibazaal, but there’s a clinic for galra in a nearby city that is much closer. He’s never had a human illness before, so he knew not to bother with going to a human doctor again. He thought he must have picked up something that affects galra. He was right in a way.</p><p>He expected to return home with orders to rest, maybe an antibiotic or something. Instead he came home with a bottle of prenatal vitamins and a few printouts from an ultrasound. Normally the first ultrasound would’ve been scheduled for a followup appointment, but Keith’s initial reaction to the news was to think it was a prank or misunderstanding and demand proof.</p><p>There was no arguing with the proof on the screen. Nine weeks already with a strong and healthy heartbeat.</p><p>It didn’t take long for news to get around. It started with Hunk, who stopped by one evening for dinner and spotted the bottle of vitamins and started asking questions. Once Hunk knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the paladins did too and news just kept spreading from there.</p><p>Now the only person who doesn’t know is Shiro, and he’s the only person whose opinion Keith actually cares about. Keith arranged for Pidge to pick Shiro up from the hangar and bring him home. He can’t do it himself without giving him the news very publicly. Hunk can’t keep a secret to save his life, and Lance and Allura are on Altea, so it has to be Pidge. </p><p>He hears a key turning in the lock and steps behind the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room, putting a barrier between his belly and the view from the front door. He feels a light thump just below his navel, as though the baby is objecting to being hidden. “Just a few more minutes,” he says quietly, rubbing the place where his child is moving.</p><p>Shiro walks in with Pidge following close behind. That wasn’t part of the plan. Keith glares at her. “Go home Pidge.”</p><p>“I just wanted to see his face,” Pidge says defensively, as if that isn’t exactly the reason Keith wants her to leave. Keith doesn’t budge, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stares her down.</p><p>“Fine,” she says, throwing up her hands. “You’re no fun at all, I hope you know that,” she says before turning to walk back out the door. </p><p>Shiro is looking at him with his brows furrowed, “What was that about?” he asks, taking another step toward the kitchen.</p><p>Keith takes a deep breath and steels himself. “How much do you know about galra biology?” he asks.</p><p>“Not much,” Shiro says with a shrug. “Wait, there’s not a third puberty is there?” he asks, eyes widening</p><p>As such a long lived species, galra hit certain milestones on a different time scale than humans, and puberty is no exception. The biggest difference with galra puberty is the heats. It was a rewarding experience once they figured it out, but those first few months when Keith didn’t understand what was happening to him were rough. Now that he thinks about it, the fact that he was experiencing heats probably should have clued him in that he could get pregnant. Live and learn.</p><p>“Not exactly,” Keith says, placing his hand on his belly as he steps out from behind the counter.</p><p>It takes Shiro a minute to register what he’s looking at, but once he does his eyes widen and he drops his suitcase in shock. </p><p>His mouth drops open but no words come out. Keith can't figure out if he's staring in awe or horror. "Well, say something," Keith demands.</p><p>Shiro clamps his mouth shut and takes a deep breath as he tries to school his expression into something less visibly freaked out. Unfortunately for both of them, there isn't exactly a script for coming home from a long mission to find your boyfriend visibly pregnant when you didn’t even know that could happen.</p><p>Finally, his brain reboots and he's able to form words again. “Are you pregnant?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, twenty-four weeks. I found out after you left,” Keith says, rubbing his belly self-consciously.</p><p>“That’s more than halfway, are you okay?” Shiro asks, finally moving toward Keith again.</p><p>“We’re fine. I’m happy,” Keith says with a smile.</p><p>“We’re having a baby,” Shiro whispers, reaching out to rest his hand next to Keith’s.</p><p>“That’s usually what comes next, yes,” Keith laughs.</p><p>“I can’t believe I missed it,” Shiro says, his face falling at the realization.</p><p>“Hey, no. Don’t think like that.” Keith leads Shiro over to the couch to sit down. “You were here for the conception, and you’ll be here from now on unless you have plans I don’t know about.”</p><p>“If I did, I would cancel them,” Shiro says solemnly. “I’ve already missed too much.”</p><p>Keith stands up from the couch. “Stay here,” he says. Shiro nods and stays put, staring after him curiously.</p><p>A minute later Keith emerges from the bedroom with a scrapbook. “This was Allura’s idea, she thought you might be upset about missing out,” Keith says as he hands the book to Shiro.</p><p>“I wrote everything down. Symptoms, feelings, progress, there’s even pictures,” Keith says as Shiro flips the book open.</p><p>The first page is just a picture of a positive test, a very early ultrasound picture, and a short note using colorful language to express Keith’s surprise at finding out. Further pages include a picture of Keith’s baby bump at least once a week along with the updates on things like the end of morning sickness in week twelve, and feeling the first kicks in week sixteen. </p><p>“I cleared out the spare room to get it ready, but I thought you would want to help pick things out for the nursery, so it’s still empty,” Keith says as Shiro continues to flip through the book. When Shiro reaches week twenty, he chokes up. Keith looks over his shoulder to see which page he’s looking at. “Oh, the anatomy scan. That was almost a month ago, but they really look like a baby there, don’t they?” Keith says, smiling at the memory. </p><p>“I just can’t believe this is real,” says Shiro.</p><p>“Some days I can’t believe it either,” Keith says, grinning as the baby takes this moment to start kicking again. “They like to remind me though.”</p><p>Keith pulls Shiro’s hand toward his belly and places it over the spot where the baby is kicking. “Does this make it feel more real?” he asks.</p><p>“”Wow,” Shiro says, as he feels a tiny little nudge against his palm. “Hello there.”</p><p>“They’re glad to have you home,” Keith says. Shiro’s hand doesn’t budge, hoping for another kick. They sit there like that for a while until eventually the baby settles down and Shiro reluctantly pulls his hand back. </p><p>“So how have you been feeling, really?” Shiro asks.</p><p>“I’m fine, I get tired easily and my balance feels off, but the second trimester is the easy one. I missed you, but you’re here now and that’s what matters,” Keith says.</p><p>“I’m going to take such good care of you from now on,” Shiro says. “You’re amazing, I never thought I would get to have this.” </p><p>“You deserve this, Shiro. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else, I’m just glad you’re happy. We never really talked about having kids, but I knew you would be good at it,” Keith says.</p><p>“Does everyone else know?” Shiro asks. </p><p>“Yeah, it started to get hard to hide after a while,” Keith says, rubbing his belly for emphasis.</p><p>“I understand why you couldn’t contact me, but I hate that I’m the last to know. I wish I could have been here with you when you told everyone.”</p><p>Keith reaches for the scrapbook and pulls a sealed envelope from between the pages and hands it to Shiro. “How would you like to be the first to know if we’re having a boy or a girl? I didn’t want to find out without you, so I asked the doctor to write it down and seal it in an envelope to open together when you got home,” Keith says.</p><p>“How long have you had this?” Shiro asks.</p><p>“About a month. I wanted to put the appointment for my last ultrasound off until you were home, but waiting an extra month didn’t seem like a very good idea, so I saved this one thing for us to find out together,” Keith says.</p><p>Shiro carefully tears the envelope open and unfolds the piece of paper inside. “What does it say?” Keith asks.</p><p>“We’re having a girl,” Shiro says, tears threatening to spill as he looks down at the paper in his hand. </p><p>Keith smiles, he didn’t have a preference and would’ve been fine with not knowing, but it was the only thing he could save for Shiro. “Would you like to be the one to tell everyone? Our friends have been driving me crazy.” </p><p>“I’m glad even though I couldn’t be here you weren’t alone,” Shiro says.</p><p>“Pidge keeps hinting that she wants to study me, Hunk is over here almost every day just to feed me like I won’t do it myself, and I’ve gotten so many care packages from Altea that I’m running out of places to put everything,” Keith says, trying to remain straight faced but unable to stop the grin that spreads across his face thinking about just how much his friends have been around lately.</p><p>“You don’t look like you mind,” Shiro says.</p><p>“Even just a few years ago I never would’ve seen myself happy and surrounded by people who care about me, it’s hard to get used to,” Keith says.</p><p>“I always knew someday people would get to know you and finally see what I see, I’m just glad I get to be around for it,” Shiro says. “The baby was a surprise though,” he laughs as he rests his hand back on Keith’s belly.</p><p>Keith laughs, “You aren’t kidding. That face you made when you first saw me, I think I looked like that for at least a week. When I first found out I was pregnant I told the doctor to prove it.”</p><p>“From now on, we’re in this together. I’m with you every step of the way,” says Shiro</p><p>“Together,” Keith repeats in agreement.</p><p>They spend the evening going through the scrapbook with Shiro reading every page in detail and Keith chiming in with additional anecdotes. He tells Shiro about Pidge dragging him to the infirmary at the garrison, and about Hunk finding his prenatal vitamins and how he received a call from Lance not even an hour later. He mentions Krolia’s horror at finding out he didn’t know he could get pregnant, and how Kolivan had just shrugged and said he never asked.</p><p>By the time they go to bed, Keith has finally let go of the last of the stress and uncertainty he has been holding onto since the day he found out he was going to be a father. He doesn’t expect it to be easy, but with Shiro at his side they can do anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>